Story, highschool style, Book 1
by Avaron in Ama
Summary: I...I don't remember//I thought I was your yuujin...//troublesome...//I-I don't care!// I need her...//OH SERIOUSLY!//When does it end...//oh my god...he actually did it...// What did you expect, flying monkeys?// Shut it // Hope you like it! :D
1. Chapty 1: Intro

**Title:** Story, High School style, Book 1

**Chapty 1: **Intro

**Author's note or (a/n): **Hey peeps!!! This is my 2nd ever in cever never severs in the continuous taverns naruto fanfic story!!!! plz be nice!!! This story was inspired by author Kyugan and his kick-butt story, Naruto no Kimyona Boken: Shippuden!!! I want to update this story weekly, maybe each Friday? That's probably gonna happen...or not....

R&R!!!

**(a/n: means I have a bit of a/n...)**

_This means flashback, past, word has BIG emphasis, thoughts or note..._

**Disclaimer: **

applesauce: I don't own Naruto...big whoop...

Komo: But you own me, other OCs and the plot!

applesauce: Your not supposed to appear yet...

Komo:...

* * *

**(a/n: added)**

_My state of consiousnous drifted into the blissful darkness, my expression of pain softened a bit but was still there. _

_My body wracked with surges of pain each time I attempted to drift back into the world of living._

_Each time I breathed or tryed to, my cheast would hurt since most of my ribs were broken or at least a bit twisted._

_I could feel my purple colored bursises and wounds throb._

_My muscles SCREAMED usage overload._

_and-...well...the pain was unbearable._

_Did I mention the place where **he **stabbed with a dumb stick of all things...I think..._

_At least I told him my feelings..._

_But I don't get to hear his response if I die here..._

_..._

_Then all I saw was white..._

_

* * *

_

I woke up.

My body was covered in a thin sheet of cold sweat.

I trembled a bit and then grabbed the book on my nightstand and hugged it.

_That was the third time this week..._

_The dreams I'm having seem so real..._

I grimace when I remember the pain.

_I'll think about it later..._

I pushed the thoughts I was having to the back of my mind as I got up from my queen size bed.

I put the book back on the nightstand.

Then I walked toward the bathroom and locked the door (habit).

I quickly stripped **(a/n: no perverted thoughts) **off my lavender-colored silk night gown and undergarment and went into the shower.

Taking showers always relax me.

I put on my central Konoha Gakuen uniform after drying off from the short shower.

My thoughts turned to my yuujin as soon as I saw a note on my desk.

_I'll read it at breakfest._

**(a/n: added ended)**

* * *

_My time at Central Konoha Gakuen was-, what, that was just formal of me...._

_weird..._

_Anyway there was a **lot **of drama..._

_One word of advice, they don't take **different** people well..._

_Meaning that they don't want their **status quo** changed..._

_Snobbish, rich, people with powerful parents, and very attractive people at the top of the popularity chain._

_I bet you'll teach those snobbish b-...I mean people who went a different direction a lesson!_

_If you make a relationship with a boy...you will ask me first..._

_Another word of advice! BE YOURSELF!_

_AND if your really nervous and about to faint, go to the nurses office, I already talked with the nurse there, she already understands your condition..._

_I will come back as soon as possible!!!_

_Ja ne,_

_Komo_

(signs...) _Komo always worries too much._

_

* * *

_

Welcome to Konoha city!

It's one of the most popular and powerful cities of the world.

The successful city is surrounded by plant growth, meaning it's in the middle of a forest...

A portion of the world's best government-related people came from this well known town.

Examples?...Well there is the Hyuuga family, that family has been here since the city started as a small refuge.

What do I mean by refuge? Well, a long time ago, the world was always at war, there was never a safe place.

Every country was dying, almost all of the country's poverty increased by half.

Let's just say people called it 'Age of Hell' and it was definitely hell.

Explain? I don't want to go into details, but let's just say a lot of people died...the most gruesome way...and the air smelled-

This isn't a history lesson! (signs) As I was saying, there are also, the Nara family, they work for the government.

The Akimichi family used to work for the government, but now they're a snack store.

The Yamanaka family used to work solely for the government, but now, some of the family work for the flower store they started.

The Aburame family are scientists of bugs and they provide the bugs in the bug exhibit of the zoo, it is unknown why they are related to the government.

The Inuzuka family has a special dog trainers, dog whisperers, dog products, HECK! They have people who talk to dogs AND a company for all I just said. They also work partly for the government.

The Saotome family has talent in machinery and weapons, you can guess why they are government-related. (If you read all of Naruto no Kimyona Boken so far, you'll know who one of them is.)

The Haruno recently got government-related, the media says it's related to medical purposes.

The Uchiha family is one of the more powerful families, it rivals the Hyuuga and it used to rival the most powerful family, the Senju family.

Konoha is divided into 5 parts, central, the south, the north, the east and the west.

Central holds city hall, the 'upper class people', the 'upper class neighborhoods', one of the most remarkable private schools of the world, Central Konoha Gakuen, and all the 'upper class' stuff are there.

Because South Konoha is the main entrance for tourists, it holds an amusement park, a shopping district, malls, arcades, and fancy shmancy restuarants. The amusement park holds one of the highest and fastest roller coasters of all time, a few daredevils attempted to bungee jump the highest one. The ones who did either got scarred for life or said that that was better than skydiving.

East Konoha is the average part of town, but the unique part about it is that the criminal activity there is slim to none and it has the best hospital in town, . It contains nice, normal scenery, people who just bared a child will want to live there, it has a calm atmosphere. Oh! It also has the graves of all who died of the wars and other important stuff. All the people there are very nice.

North Konoha has the nature reserves and Konoha's National Zoo. This part of town holds many new, exotic and rare animals and plants each year, the zoo once held the last remaining legendary Golden Hawk, the last people who saw it says it was one of the most majestic creatures of earth, its beauty captivated their very being. They say it's such a shame that it disappeared. The nature reserves holds the remaining Miracle Flowers that once inhabited every part of Konoha. Its called a Miracle Flower because the 1st person that stumbled upon its beauty, had a miracle happen to him. The Miracle Flowers are almost extinct because it WAS used for cooking and medical purposes, a person seeing a field of them somewhere in the world is a one in a trillion chance. There is also the mountainous terrain behind the north part of Konoha, somewhere hidden in its mountains is a lake.

West Konoha was designed to be a exact copy of East Konoha, but it somehow turned out to be yakuza's favorite part of town. Murderers, rapers, muggers, drug deals, prostitutes, heck, this area has the most criminal activity of the country. The strange thing is, the most dangerous of them can't get caught! This is the most dangerous part of town! But most of the people there are pretty nice...once you get to know them. Every town has its ups and downs...(signs...) Oh well...

* * *

Sarutobi looked on the back of the brochure, it said _'made by Komo'_, he signed as he put it away in his desk.

His assistant: Let me guess, Komo wants you to recommand this brochure to the cities council because the old one is too _perfect_...again.

Sarutobi: Yes...

His assisstant: She should probably stop, the council doesn't want a brochure that lets the world see the dents in the cities _perfection._

Sarutobi: That's impossible, she's as stubborn as Naruto.

His assistant: I say Naruto-san is more stubborn.

Sarutobi: No, Naruto is just more persistent.

His assistant: Stop defending him, you and I both know that-

Sarutobi: Kakashi, what do you think?

Kakashi, lying on the couch reading his smut-filled book says: Naruto...

His assisstant: See...

Sarutobi: Rin, the only reason Kakashi said Naruto is because Naruto blackmailed him.

Rin: Sending a letter that said that he was going to destroy his icchi books if he didn't hula dance in a grass skirt in front of the whole female population of the school is not blackmailing.

Sarutobi: In Kakashi's case, it is.

Rin glares at Sarutobi.

Kakashi: Sarutobi-sensei, I thought Komo-san is away, and couldn't send you messages like that brochure.

Sarutobi: She give it to me on her last day here...

Kakashi: The last day of school?

Sarutobi:...

Rin: Wasn't that, oh I don't know, A SUMMER AGO!!! AND DID YOU EVEN ATTEMPT TO FINISH THE SPEECH YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WRITE FOR THE CEREMONY!!!

Sarutobi: Rin, I have reasons, I-

Unknown voice says as she leaned against the door frame: He was spending his time at the community pool, hot-spring, and the bookstores that sold those perverted books.

Rin: No thats Jiraiya...

Unknown person: All perverts look the same to me...

Rin: Even your boyfriend, Yuugao...

Yuugao stares at Rin annoyed as she fought down a blush. (**a/n:**For you who don't know who Yuugao or Rin is...tough nubs...just kidding! I'll explain at end of chapty! :D)

Sarutobi: Funny we were talking about people that don't even know each other...

Rin: Komo knows about Naruto...just not personally...

Yuugao: Aren't we supposed to be in the gymnasium for the ceremony...

The whole room suddenly goes quiet...

Sarutobi: When does the ceremony start?...

Yuugao: In two minutes...

Sarutobi, Rin:....

As Kakashi ignores the situation...

Yuugao starts running, Rin grabs Kakashi as he continues reading his perverted book, while Sarutobi uses his secret passageway. **(a/n: A secert passageway!!! O.O) **Which was jumping out the window, land, and running toward the gym that was across the campus... But something caught him as he jumped out...

* * *

(signs...) _Komo always worries too much._

Neji-niisan: Come Hinata-sama, or we'll be late...

Me: H-hai

_Konnichiwa! Hyuuga Hinata desu! I'm 16 years old and I like books, cooking, gardening, lilacs, lavender and my friends...Well, actually I don't have many friends...my only friends are Komo, Tenten-chan and my imouto... Neji-niisan used to be rather close to me, but an accident happened and we sort of...drifted apart. Tenten-chan became my friend when our parents had a meeting together and we were stuck in the lobby. Komo became my friend when I was being bullied at a playground. I dislike people who think they are superior than others, and people who judges a person before they get to know them. My dream is to become stronger, so no one will get hurt because of me. I-_

Neji-niisan got up from the breakfest table and walked to the garage, he paused and says: Do you want to walk or-

Me: I-I'll walk...

Neji-niisan signs and walked to the front door.

I quickly stuffed Komo's note into my skirt pocket and fast walked to the front door and Neji-niisan. **(a/n: all naruto characters are wearing what they wear in that short naruto special where they are in high school.)**

**

* * *

**

I glanced at Neji-niisan as we walked toward our gakkou, Neji-niisan had a emotionless face on.

I than thought about Komo's note, you see, Komo went to daigakkou and wasn't going to be back for some time.

I smiled at the memory of when Komo found out she was going to be away.

* * *

_flashback...._

_HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!_

_Komo crashed through my bedroom door....Thats the 7th door she destroyed this year..._

_Komo was wearing a blue sleeveless jacket with a white hoodie, the zipper was pulled down to reveal a white long-sleeved shirt. She also wore white shorts that stopped at her mid-thigh. Her skin was light tan. Her hair was jet-black and in a short pony tail, one of her bangs was behind her ear while the other was behind her shoulder. Her were the same as her hair and her face said DISTRESS!!!...Did I tell you she had a flat chest?_

_Me: W-what is i-it K-komo?!_

_Komo: D-daig-gakkou(gasping for breath) length (gasp) year (gasp) long (gasp) ......_

_Me: ?_

_Komo:..................The Headmaster of that daigakkou sent a letter to me...it said that I got a scholarship..._

_Me: Thats great Komo! When are you go-_

_Komo: In a week...I'm going to be stuck there for years..._

_Me: W-what do y-you mean by-_

_Komo: Going to be there for years!!!!_

_Me: K-komo I-_

_Komo: Don't you get it!!!! It means that I won't there when you get your driver's licence or when you graduate from high school...HECK! I can't even fend off boys who look at you funny!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Me: K-komo-_

_Komo: Why am I being such a cry baby!!! I'll just get Hiashi-sama to fend off the perverts and a movable video camera to see your graduation and stuff!_

_Me: Ko-_

_Komo: See ya Hina-chan! I have to get to packing!!!_

_Me: -mo..._

_Then I saw Komo trip on the carpet and...she flew down the stairs..._

_I sweatdropped at that..._

_flashback ended..._

* * *

When we reached Central Konoha Gakuen, we quickly went into the gymnasium, because of the 'Start of the year' ceremony.

I took my sit in the bleachers, somewhere in the middle.

15 minutes into the ceremony and the Headmaster still isn't here.

I looked around, all the students seemed to be present and-

At that instant, the doors burst open, revealing Rin-sensei, the Headmaster's assistant, Kakashi-sensei, my English teacher, and Yuugao-sensai, the female sex education/health teacher, but no Headmaster.

* * *

I looked around, and saw that Headmaster Sarutobi wasn't with us.

Me: Kakashi...

Kakashi: hn....

Me: Where's Sarutobi-sensei?...

Kakashi: oh...he used his 'secert passageway'...

Yuugao: I bet the window caught on to his sleeve...

Me:....

Yuugao: Rin...you oka-

Me: WE HAVE TO GET HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Rin-sensei's voice echoed through the gymnasium, she then run out of the doors, crossing the court yard toward the other side of the campus.

There, dangling two stories in the air was Headmaster Sarutobi.

His brown pants caught on to the window as he tryed to pull himself back into the window, only resulting getting his back pulled out.

I stared wide-eyed at what I saw next...

Sarutobi-sensei fell, his brown pants still dangling on the window.

I closed my eyes.

**Bam!!!**

I peeked at what happened next, Rin-sensei was sprawled across the ground with spirals in her eyes.

Sarutobi-sensei had his back back, only he was dazed too...

The raven-haired boy that sat next to me had a shock-filled face.

Him:......

_2 minutes later_...

Sarutobi-sensei was soon carried in by the teachers in the staff, people gasped and flushed when they saw he was in there boxers, which had designs of what seemed like girls in bikinis...

I just shielded my eyes away, it's a habit you get when you have a person who detests those kind of...things as a Yuujin.

Most of the female student population were suprised at how well bodied the old man was...

_9 minutes later..._

Sarutobi-sensei was once again wearing pants and he had a blush to his cheeks and about to start his 'Start of Year' speech, which vaguely sounded like last years.

The boy next to me mutters: Can't he hurry up-

Me: W-what do y-you mean by t-that?

The boy: This speech is the exact same as last year.

Me: W-ha-

The boy: He just switched things around from last year's speech.

I quickly looked down and whispered: Oh...

The boy quickly glanced at my sullen expression and says: I didn't mean to be rude, I-

I quickly looked up at him, which somehow surprised him.

I was puzzled by his calculating look, but before I could ask, he says: By the way, I'm Uchiha Sasuke.

Me: I-I'm H-Hyuuga H-Hinata...h-hajimemashite...

He then...smirked at me, I got a puzzled expression after that and he smirks some more and I'm more puzzled.

But then, I felt a thousand people glaring daggers into my back, a chill went down my spine at this.

I took a quick glance behind me, and saw the majority of the female student population glaring at me...even the female seniors were glaring at me...

The ones that were glaring the most were a pink, red, and blond-haired girl.

Sasuke: Don't mind them, they always do that.

I was about to answer until a person next to Sarutobi-sensei caught my attention.

He had sun-kissed hair, deep azure eyes and a big grin.

His appearance made my heart increase its pace, face produce a pink hue and made my insides flutter...

Uchiha-san looked surprised to see the boy.

I instantly recalled a memory with Komo...

* * *

_Do you believe love at 1st sight, Hina-chan? : Komo says as she reads her books._

_Me: Um... I-I don't know..._

_Komo: Well its true..._

_Me: H-how do y-you know?_

_Komo: Because there are so many dumb stories with it in them, like this one where the boy has a rotten day and then a girl at the flora shop comes out and he stares and walks into a building._

_Me: W-well-_

_Komo: If you don't believe me, suit yourself._

_Komo leaves, which makes me have to put on the Kimono by myself..._

_I sign_

_

* * *

_

I snapped out of it when the boy introduced himself.

Konnichiwa! Uzumaki Naruto desu! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!

He bowed at a right angle and grinned.

But then he went staring at Uchiha-san and...got an annoyed face.

Uchiha-san also got an annoyed face.

I wouldn't be surprised if they met...

But then he glanced at me and......brightened up...like he saw a friend who he didn't see for a long time...

I quickly looked down with a flushed face and started to fidget.

Uchiha-san got an amused look, while Naruto brightened up even more and grinned some more.

I felt like I was about to faint, but thank kami-sama I didn't.

* * *

**(a/n): **Did you all like it?!!! I passed the 3000 words mark!!!! This is my longest chapty so far!!! Yippiers!!! I know some of the things here are Kyugan-san's ideas but the polt's all mine!!!! BELIEVE IT!!! REVIEWS PLZ!!! I need to know people are reading my fanfic!!!

**Meanings: **

Ja ne: see you later

Komo: doesn't mean child ten, I just made it up

hai: yes

_Konnichiwa: Hello_

imouto: little sister

daigakkou: college

gakkou: school

yuujin: best, close friend

hajimemashite: Nice to meet you

Yoroshiku onegaishimasu: Please treat me well

Kami: god

Yuugao is that anbu who was going to get revenge because her boyfriend, Gekko Hayate (one of the chunin examiners who coughed a lot) got killed by sound or sand ninja.

Rin is Kakashi's genin team mate.

**SEE YA**!!! (peace sign)

Applesauce is OUT!!!


	2. Chapty 2: I don't remember

**

* * *

**

**Title:** Story, High School style...

**Chapty 2: **I don't remember

**(a/n): **Hiya peeps!!! People who read and reviewed this chapty will be thanked at end of chapty!!! :D Sarutobi is 56 in this fanfic! This fic will be updated weekly, not on a specific date, not a promise! I'm so sorry that I'm a day late!!!...am I?

R&R!!!

This-is-speaking-to-fast-to-under-stand-

**THIS IS ANGST-FILLED WORDS!**

This_ also mean in dream..._

**Disclaimer: **

Komo: Hi everyone!!!

applesauce: Komo...you're supposed to be at daigakkou...

Komo:....

Hinata: Y-your grumpy mood w-will affect e-everyone, A-apples-sauce-san...

applesauce: So...

Hinata gets teary-eyed.

Komo & Naruto: Why'd you upset Hina-chan!

applesauce:.....

Komo: ANSWER ME

applesauce:.......

Naruto: applesauce-does-not-own-Naruto-Kishimoto-does-she-owns-OCsplotandkomo.

(hides)

Komo: **ANSWER ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**BOOM!**

* * *

_After the...pants episode...and Uzumaki-san's introduction, we were all assigned back to our Homerooms. You're probably wondering why Uzumaki-san introduced himself in front of the whole gakkou, well, from what Komo told me, in her sophomore year here, the headmaster started a program, what the program did was that each year, our gakkou would take a student from one of the gakkous in the world (any gakkou), and that student would transfer to our gakkou. The headmaster said that we needed to know different types of people, as my note earlier said, the people in my school does not take different _people_ well, unless they're rich, attractive or...yea....The transfer student usually ends up as a outcast still..._

* * *

"_It looks like Kakashi-sensei is my homeroom teacher...again_**... **", I thought as I read my schedule.

_You see, after I enrolled in this school, Kakashi-sensei was my homeroom teacher and he had a tendency to be...fashionably late._

I walked toward my homeroom in silence then.

Once I opened my homeroom door, right then all the silence was gone, replaced by the chit-chat of students, munching sounds...snoring...and...yelling...

The pink and blond haired girls who were glaring at me earlier were arguing over Uchiha-san and the red haired girl was getting _comfortable _next to the annoyed Uchiha-san, until she noticed me and started glaring at me, the others girls started glaring at me too....

I quickly took a random seat that was really close to the window and tryed ignore the glares.

The boy behind me had brown hair, tied up into a pinapple hair style. He had his head in his arms and he seemed to be the source of the...snoring...

The boy next to the snoring boy was snacking down on a bag of chips, he was a little on the chubby side, but hey, humans aren't perfect.

The snacking boy caught me staring and said a little annoyed, " Its impolite to stare you know."

I was a little startled and said, " g-gomen nasai, I-I was just wondering why you're eating right now...Did you miss break fest?"

" No," he says between munches, " I was just a bit hungry and there was a vending machine so I-"

His talking was interrupted by a 'troublesome'.

" Chouji..." The boy says with a yawn, " can't you chat when I'm not napping?"

The boy who seems to be Chouji remained silent as he kept munching.

" Who are you? " the boy asks me.

"H-Hyuug-ga Hinat-ta..." I mumble.

"Nara Shikamaru desu," he says lazily, " and that's Akimichi Chouji." he points at the boy munching away.

I was going to ask about Akimichi-san's eating habits until I felt Killer intent aimed at me, I froze at this, Nara-san just mumbled a 'troublesome'.

I turned around and saw that Uchiha-san seated himself next to me AND almost every female student in class glaring at me with jealousy, hate and very dark Killer Intent.

The pink, red, and blond haired girls were going to move their seats closer to Uchiha-san until Kakashi-sensei walked through the classroom and shouted, " BACK TO YOUR SEATS!!"

I thanked Kakashi-sensei in my mind for being on time...for once...

* * *

Everyone quickly returned to their seats with a panicked and surprised expressions...probably because they thought Kakashi-sensei was going to be late...

Kakashi-sensei gathered up the papers on his desk and cleared his voice.

"As you know," Kakashi-sensei announces, "another student has transferred to our school and our class has the privilege of having him in our class."

His tone was completely bored.

Then the silence in the room was filled with 'NANI!', 'That rebel is in our class!!!' and 'hn...'.

Kakashi-sensei ignored the objections to this and signaled him in.

Uzumaki-san walked in, looking the same as I first seen him.

"Introduce yourself..." Kakashi-sensei says as he turns his attention to his book.

"Uzumaki Naruto desu!!!" he shouts, "I like ramen **(a/n: big surprise...)**, my friends (he glanced at me), and Ojj-san, I dislike the 3 minutes I have to wait for ramen, people who think they're better than others and...a certain teme...(he glanced at Uchiha-san with a scowl), my dream is to be the boss of all yakuza!!!"

Most of the class stared at him wide-eyed, surprised and they glared at him.

The pink haired girl just mumbled, "Typical rebel..."

Uchiha-san seemed to not care at all, like he heard this all before.

"Uzumaki-san," Kakashi-sensei says, "take the seat in front of Hyuuga-san."

He brightened up at this and sat in front of me, and then he grinned at me.

But then he noticed Uchiha-san and his grin quickly turned to a scowl.

The pink-haired girl noticed this and says/shouts, " Hey, don't glare at Sasuke-kun!"

Uzumaki-san squinted his eyes at the girl and mumbles, "Who are you?"

The pink haired girl quickly got a tick mark on her head and was about to punch Uzumaki-san until Kakashi-sensei says, " Haruno-san, you should know that hitting a student is against the rules..."

The girl who seemed to be Haruno-san restricted her punch and went back to her seat with a scowl on her face.

"Okay, " Kakashi-sensei says, "I want everyone to introduce them selves like Uzumaki-san just did..."

After he said that, he signaled a girl in the first row to go first.

" My name is Hayashi Ami, I like a certain someone 'blush', I hate certain people (she glared at Haruno-san,the blond haired girl and for some reason, me and they glared back, I just blinked), my dream is to..."

She had purple hair, one side of her hair was short while the other side is long, she wore the standard Central Konoha Gakuen uniform.

Then a girl with an...brown Afro hairstyle and a girl with brown hair that spiked out a bit next to Hayashi-san introduced themselves, their names seemed to be Kasumi and Fuki.

Then it went on.

* * *

_Few minutes later..._

After everyone introduced themselves, Kakashi-sensei said that since we still don't really know each other, the period will be for socializing.

Uzumaki-san quickly turned around, faced me and asked, " So how's it been Hina-chan?"

_Hina-chan?! B-but only Komo calls me that!_

He noticed my puzzled expression and says, " Something wrong Hina-chan?"

"Maybe she doesn't talk to dobes." Uchiha-san says.

Uzumaki-san glares at him and mumbles 'teme'.

And then they started bickering.

I turned my attention to Nara and and Akimichi-san.

Nara-san was looking lazily at the sky while Akimichi-san was snacking away.

Then I remembered something.

"Akimichi-san..." I said.

He says, "hm..."

" Do your parents own the Akimichi goods store?" I asked.

"Yeah" he answers.

" I used to go there to buy sweets and snacks!" I said.

" You were the girl who bought the whole stock of chips?" Akimichi-san asks.

" No that was K-...my friend" I answered.

"Good, because then I would have-"

"Were you the one who bought all the cinnamon rolls AND buns?" Nara-san asks.

I weakly nod my head and said, "I didn't mean to buy all of it..."

"Its okay, but my mom did complain about it for a week..." Nara-san says as he remembers.

"Troublesome woman..." he mumbles.

I was about to ask why he seemed so tired until Uzumaki-san says, "Hey Hina-chan, wanna have lunch with me and teme?"

_Why does he act so familiar with me?_

I turned my head toward them, Uzumaki-san was smiling a goofy grin while Uchiha-san looked annoyed.

"N-no t-thanks Uzumaki-s-san, I-I-I'm having lunch with Nara and Akimchi-san..." I lied.

Nara-san looked up while Akimichi-san had question marks over his head, Uchiha-san looked...the same.

Uzumaki-san stared blankly at me and asked, "Did you just say U-"

But before he could finish, we were surrounded by girls.

_I must have missed the lunch bell..._

I quickly grabbed my packed lunch and headed toward the figure of Nara-san's, who was heading toward the roof.

But before I could leave the room, I felt a intense glare shot toward me, I ignored it, thinking it was from Uchiha-san's admirer...I was dead wrong...

* * *

Nara-san and Akimichi-san were sitting against the fence behind them, I sat the opposite side of them.

"I-I'm sorry I u-used you two as a-a excuse..." I mumbled as I unwrapped my bento.

"Its okay." Akimichi-san said with out looking up, he seemed to busy trying to open the container that contained his food, a big container.

_Why did I have to lie..._

Nara-san took a sip of his soda, signed and said, "You don't have to mope about something as small as a bleak lie you know..."

I stayed silent, he signed again.

Akimichi-san took a glance at us and and took a bite of his rice from his now opened container.

I turned my attention back toward my bento and opened the cap.

The middle compartment contained fried rice, scrambled eggs and vegetables were mixed within it.

The left side held her drink while the right held her dessert, a cinnamon bun/roll.

Then, she noticed a note stuck to the bun, she took it out and read it.

It said:

_Hey Hina-chan!!!_

_Since you love home-made cinnamon buns, I made you one!_

_Hope you like it!!! :D_

_Komo_

_Komo..._

* * *

I escaped the crowded area of fan girls and went to find Hina-chan.

_I can't believe it!_

_She called me 'Uzumaki-san'!!! _

_How can she call her yuujin that...I thought we were close..._

I finally caught a glimpse of Hina-chan, she seemed to be heading toward the roof.

I walked/ran toward her until three girls blocked my way.

A girl with an...Afro says, "You have been taken interest by Ami-sama, you are now her official boyfriend."

huh?...

The girl with purple hair says, "Okay, you agree, Fuki, give him the rules and schedule."

"Boyfriend? Rules? Schedule?" I say, "I'm sorry miss, but I don't have even know who you are."

The girl quickly looked at me with surprise and angst.

"Look," she says with concealed anger, "if you don't want to be a outcast, you _have _to be my boyfriend...and you have to address me as Ami-hime and-

"What do you mean by outcast?!!!" I shouted.

She cringed and shouted back, "It means if you don't be my boyfriend, you'll be unpopular and won't have any friends!"

I blinked confusingly and said, "I already have friends."

Then, I backed away and tryed to find another way to get to the roof.

* * *

_I can't believe he chose that bitch over me!!!_

_I mean that ugly ass whore doesn't even have to try to have him swooning over her and he doesn't even bat a eyelash at me!!!_

I expected my 'friends' to be as pissed off as I am, but they weren't.

Kasumi was just standing there all shocked-like while Fuki just seemed bored out of her wits.

"Come on.." I said.

And I stomped my way back to my classroom and stole some bitch's lunch and Kasumi & Fuki just followed along.

* * *

I had to walk all over the campus to find another way to get to the roof.

I ran up the stairs and looked around.

I saw that Hina-chan was eating with chubby and that lazy bum...just like she said.

_Reminds me of when we used to do that together..._

I was about to walk over there and join them.

But then someone grabbed my wrist and hissed/whispered,"Dobe, what do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm going to enjoy lunch with Hina-chan, what did you think teme!" I hissed/whispered back.

You can't do that!

Why?!

Because...

He hesitated a bit, then said some thing that I did NOT want to hear for the life of me.

* * *

_Komo..._

**WHAT?!**

I then snapped out of my little trance and frantically looked around.

Nara-san just looked up in a rush-like way, Akimichi-san just kept eating.

I quickly got up and headed toward the source of the shout.

"You don't have to see what's wrong you know." Akimichi-san grumbled.

"I'm just going to check." I whispered.

A little cabin on the roof separated the rooftop in half.

I quickly hid behind it and peeked at the two people who were verbally fighting.

It seemed to be Uzumaki-san and Uchiha-san.

"What do you mean she _really _forgot teme?!" Uzumaki-san asked/shouted.

* * *

"I mean that she has no idea who you are, it should be obvious by now!" Sasuke-teme shouted/answered.

HOW?!

Sasuke-teme rubbed his temples annoyingly and then sighed.

He looked directly at me and said, "Hinata had an...incident happen to her..."

WHAT?!

"Let explain dobe!" he said angrily, "remember when she went on that trip to sea country."

So?

"She went missing for a few days after she went on a tour there, her bodyguard found her but somehow she got amnesia." Sasuke-teme says.

"Then why didn't you tell me?!" I shouted at him.

"Because Hiashi-sama wouldn't let you see her!" Sasuke shouted back.

What do you mean?

"He thought you were influencing her, he never even let me see her." Sasuke-teme said.

What do you mean I was influ-

I was interrupted by the sight of Hina-chan.

She seemed shocked.

"H-hina-chan" I stammered out.

* * *

He stammered out my name.

I hesitantly showed myself.

_I don't even remember anything about going to sea country...but these two-_

Uchiha-san seemed too be really shocked to see me, Uzumaki-san as well.

"I'd suggest that you all talk about it this later since lunch is almost over..." a unknown voice said.

I turned around and saw Nara-san, he seemed to be listening too.

* * *

After school, I quickly ran home.

I ran up the stairs and plopped onto my bed.

I snuggled into my lavender sheets that smelt like vanilla and fell asleep.

I couldn't take the drama...

After a few hrs. of sleeping, I woke up to the sound of my phone beeping.

_Seems like Komo sent a text..._

It said:

_Hina-chan!_

_I finally got to the daigakkou!_

_But enough about me, so how was your first day?_

_I bet it rocked!_

_That reminds me..._

_Do you remember that time when we went to that concert?_

_And that idiot boy he jumped off the stage?_

_Write back!!!_

I looked at it confused at first.

But then I remembered, it was summer and I was about 10.

That concert made the front page, not because of the famous band that was playing it, but because of some couragous boy who jumped off the stage because he was dared too.

I couldn't remember the face of the boy for the life of me...

_I...I don't remember..._

_

* * *

_

**(a/n): **That sucked didn't it...but I used the first sentence of my new summary! My new summary is so much cooler!

**Reviewers:**

_Rose tiger_

_Kage bijuu_

_Ryuu117_

_narutos vixen_

Thank you guys for reviewing!!! It means alot!!!!!!!

SEE YA!!! (peace sign)

applesauce is OUT!!!


	3. Chapty 3: Who the hell are you?

**Title:** Story, High School style...

**Chapty 3: **HINATA ALMOST GOT RAPED?!!! and A-a-a date? and I got the worst luck in the world...and Who the hell are you?

**(months ago an): **Hey peeps!!! If I'm ever late to update again, I'll have a good reason, like I'm writing a story for a contest ...well for now...I will not put who POVs is it because I want you peeps to figure it out! If you don't like that than oh well (no offense to Rose tiger and others). I changed the rating to M, and I'm not changing it again, I swear(unless I change it).

**(currents an): **I am so sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! time goes too fast!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have no excuses!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Unless you count school as one!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahhhhhhh!!! Another excuse!!!!!!!!!!!!

(**CAUTION THERE IS CUSSING IN THIS CHAPTY!**)

_This can also mean contacting through technology..._

**Disclaimer:**

applesauce: This is pretty pointless...

Komo:...

applesauce: ???

Naruto: She lost her voice because of the little incident from the last chapter...for now...

applesauce: Fine Fine Fine...(signs) I'll do the disclaimer...

Komo: applesauce does not own Naruto, all standard disclaimers apply, she does own the plot and OCs (that includes me)!!!!!!!!!! ;-D

applesauce**: Komo**

Komo: Yeah

applesauce: **Go to the punishment closet**

Komo: But it's filled with unknown horrors...

applesauce: **And sugary lollipops...**

Komo: Ok!

(walks into closet)

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!**

Komo: Those lollipops sure know how to taste awful...

(everybody sweatdrops)

Naruto: On with the show...

* * *

_Hinata's POV_...

_Oneechan!_

_Y-yes imouto?_

_Can you read me that story?_

_W-why?_

_Because I want to know the ending!_

_O-of course, but it's a very l-long story, I-I haven't e-even finished r-reading it..._

_Then pinky promise you'll finish reading it for me?_

_A-alright_

_If I knew that the next day 'that' would happen...I would have never made that promise..._

* * *

_On telephones..._

_Hey dobe!_

_Yeah..._

_Have you seen Hinata after gakkou?_

_..._

_I guess not..._

_..._

_You're not still depressed about her not remembering you are you?_

_I could have sworn she...I mean she looked at me like that and it was the same as the other times..._

_Must be very hard for you..._

_How did you figure out that she didn't remember?_

_It was very obvious...and it was a very big topic-_

_You actually listen to what those-_

_that her father discussed about in a emergency meeting that my father was in..._

_Oh...I thought you were talking abou-_

_It was obvious because she didn't regonize my voice._

_Hey teme!_

_What?_

_Today, there were these bitchs who cornered me and-_

_I don't want to hear it!_

_...but the bitchiest one said I had to became her...boyfriend or-_

_Wait! Did that one have purple hair?_

_So?_

_Answer the question!_

_Yes..._

_Well that's not a big surprise_

_???_

_She did that to me and said if I didn't, she would start spreading 'rumors' about me._

_What were the 'rumors'?_

_..._

_Teme, you there?_

_Let's just get this over with tommorrow..._

_'hangs up'_

* * *

_If I knew that the next day 'that' would happen...I would have never made that promise..._

I looked at the book on my nightstand, it made me remember 'that' everytime I looked at it...but it strangly comforts me every time a touch it...

_Reading a few pages wouldn't hurt..._

So...I did...

* * *

It read:

_Why..._

_That was all I could say when he was about to jump out the window and run..._

_"Ko..." he whispered gently as he turned his head to glance toward me._

_"Why are you leaving Hoshi...I thought you were happy here..." I whispered._

_He turned the other way now and whispered, "You don't understand...I have to-"_

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE TO! IT'S OVER BETWEEN US AND THEM! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO HAVE A...a happy ending..." I shouted._

_"Ko...I have a price to pay and-" he said._

_"Are you leaving...because of me?" I whispered breathlessly as I slowed looked up at him._

_He quickly turned around and looked shocked and said, "Ko...you are my light_** (a/n: name pun...this is very cheesy...)**,_ I would never leave you..."_

_"You are now..." I breathed out..._

_I noticed that I was slowly becoming weaker and weaker as seconds ticked by...is it a trick?_

_"I-_

_

* * *

_

"Hinata-sama, what are you-...now is not the time to read Hinata-sama..." Neji-niisan says as shuts the book and puts it on the nightstand.

Then he walks out the door and shuts it gently.

I reached over and closed the lamplight, then I shrunken back under the covers....

The humming noises from the book went unnoticed by me.

Sleep reached me somewhat easily that night....

My silk, light lavender nightgown comforted me while my sheets kept me warm.

But it was a dreamless night...

* * *

I woke up to the usual fucking beeping of my asshole of a clock.

I turned over and put the pillow over my head and tryed to get more fucking sleep.

But said clock somehow got louder.

I couldn't fucking take it anymore and shouted, "**Shut the Fuck up!!!" **

Then the clock got smashed to pieces.

The pieces jabbed into my fist and then a chain of cursing went through my mouth.

I quickly got my hand in bandages and rolled out of bed.

I silpped into my uniform and grabbed my bag.

I then stuffed toast down my throat and drowned it in orange juice.

The door was then **SLAMMED **open and I ran to gakkou...like any other day.

The moaning of the broken clock went unnoticed.

But today, the fucking elavator didn't work so I had to run down 18 fucking flights of stairs.

I ran and ran and ran to my gakkou because I couldn't afford to get another dettention (it's fucking boring!).

But then, the yakuza gang, Sound 5 (but now called Sound 4 cause I quit) stopped me from entering the school and go scott-free of detention.

Kimimaro, the leader, says, " Tayuya, you can't 'quit', return to us before we will have 'force' you..."

"Like I fucking will !" I shouted.

Then I screamed like a little girl and said that they were trying to attack me **(a/n: very good technique)**.

Then some teachers and students who were lounging around came and Sound 4 got suspended from school.

But Orochimaru-_sensei_ will always defend them by saying their family and moving problems caused this and somehow I get detention.

That just shows you how life sucks like hell...Oh yeah..and my name's Tayuya...

* * *

When I arrived at class, it seemed like I was the only one their...except for Sasuke-sama and...Hyuuga-_sama..._

I glared at Hyuuga-_sama_, but she seemed to not notice...the bitch...

I took the seat next to Sasuke-sama and smiled sweetly.

I was about to say 'Ohayo Sasuke-sama!' but then I realized he wasn't paying attention to me at all.

I quickly checked my uniform for stains and if I had any B.O.

Seems like there were none.

Then a certain blond yankee SLAMMED the door open and ran in the classroom.

"BE QUIET!" I screamed.

* * *

"**BE QUIET!!**" someone screeched.

I turned my head to see Uzumaki-san being...strangled by Haruno-san.

I got up and was about to say 'Stop!', but Uchiha-san stopped me and whispered, "This happens all the time..."

I nodded and sat back down.

Uzumaki-san then came out with scratchs here and there and chuckled awkwardly.

"Ohayo, Hina-chan" Uzumaki-san greeted while scratching the back of his head.

I greeted him back, flushed.

He then gave Uchiha-san a glare and sat down in front of me.

Things passed pretty quickly for the rest of the periods and soon it was lunch.

I avoided talking with Uzumaki and Uchiha-san about what happened yesterday by simply hiding in plain site.

And soon it was the end of the day, I ran out just like yesterday.

But this time I had to take a detour because as soon as I reached the front gates, Someone shouted, "Hey Hina-chan! Wait!!!"

I tryed not to look back but, I did.

I saw Uzumaki-san sprinting across the courtyard toward me.

He collided with a couple of students playing croquet...

He then tripped over his feet when he was trying to get back up.

I remembered I was trying to avoid him as soon as he was a few feet away from me.

"Why are ya (gasping for air) ya running away Hina-chan?" he said with his hands on his knees.

And then, I resumed my running away.

Oh ,and the detour was going down twenty alleyways and almost tripping over a homeless citizen **(a/n: a.k.a. hobo)**.

And almost stepping on a white cat.

_Few minutes later..._

I leaned my back against an alleyway wall as I clutched my chest and gasped for breath.

_I hope he isn't catching up..._

And I knew he wasn't cause he kind of ran right into **(a/n: or stepped on...) **the white cat...

I was about to continue running the instant I catched my breath, but then, a hand shot out of nowhere and groped me.

"Hey baby...are ya hungry?" a vile, male voice spoke as he nipped at my ear.

* * *

I got off of detention because this was reported to the principle, who said that the reasons for me to go to detention were not really reasons at all and that I was free to go.

But Orochimaru-_sensei _said 'Fine I'll give thissssssss a warning.'

_sunnavabitch..._

I walked off to my favorite dango stand and sat down on one of the stalls.

"So I see you got into another fight with snakeman..." the guy behind the counter said as he got some dango.

He turned around.

He had chestnut brown hair and brown eyes, the white apron he wore was smudged with dango sauce. Under the apron was a tan long-sleaved shirt with the sleaves rolled up to his elbows, and he wore some jeans.

"How do you know?..." I said while I put my head sideways against the counter.

"Cause you got that look on your face." He said with a smile and waved a dango skewer in front of my face.

I swiped the skewer out of his hand and snagged a piece off it.

I laid my head in my left hand, grinded my teeth and gripped the skewer.

You can tell that I was pissed off at Orochimaru-_sensei._

"Hey Tayuya, can you get rid of a teensy weensy problem?" the guy says.

"Why are ya asking a lady to do a job, Haru?" I said with a scowl on my face.

_He knows I hate _doing_ work when I'm pissed._

"Come on, just one little favor." he said with puppy dog eyes and his hands expression saying small.

I got up from my stoll and followed him to the alleyway that always had boxes full of supplys.

But this time I saw something different.

You should know I hate perverts because of their sick expression when they stare at you, but what I hate more than perverts are rapers, because they actually force you to do the sick things that perverts always think about or else you get hurt, and they always mark ya anyway.

And what I saw was a raper** (a/n: not rapper)**.

"I don't bite...just gonna..." the raper said before he noticed one very pissed-off pink-haired lady punching him in the face and then kicking him in the balls.

Haru grabbed the Indigo-haired girl by the wrist while I continued beating the crap out of the piece of shit.

Then I grabbed him by his hair and threw him into the lampost across the street.

He then tried to scramble up and and run away.

"Is she okay?" I asked Haru as I cracked my knuckles.

"Y-yes..." she said as she rubbed her shoulders and looked down.

"Thanks for getting rid of the problem!" Haru said cheerfully to me.

I glared at him.

* * *

After I introduced myself to Tayuya-san and Haru-san, we talked a bit and ate some dangos.

But then Uzumaki-san came with a white cat cuddled into his arms.

_That somehow seems nostalogic..._

"Hina-chan I finally found you!" he said with a goofy grin.

He noticed that Tayuya-san was glaring at him while Haru-san was smiling at him.

"What cha staring at bitch?" he said with a glare of his own.

"Just your shitty face." Tayuya-san said with a scowl.

Their glares intensified ten-fold.

"So who wants more dango?" Haru-san said with a cheery expression.

Their glares turned to him.

He sweat dropped as he went to get more dango.

Uzumaki-san sat on my right while Tayuya-san was on my left.

"So Hina-chan, why'd ya run away?" Uzumaki-san said with resumed goofiness.

"Maybe she wanted to get away from your-" Tayuya-san said but was cut off when she was smacked in the back with a rock.

She turned her head to see the guy who almost raped me now with a gang.

"Yeah its that one!" the guy said with diffulcity.

Soon Tayuya was running away from the gang.

The guy then winked at me and licked his lips.

I could feel a dark aura coming off of Uzumaki-san.

"What's with that guy?" Uzumaki-san said with the ever increasing dark aura.

"He groped Hinata-san and now thinks that she's attracted to him." Haru-san with a smile on his face.

Uzumaki-san stood up the second he heard grope and Hinata and then a few degrees dropped.

"I think I'll catch up to the bitch..." he said.

He was about to run off until another voice said, "Hinata-sama, your not supposed to be here, let us go home."

"Neji-niisan..." I mumbled.

Said person then turned to Uzumaki-san and stared at him.

"What's up Ne-" Uzumaki-san was cut off by Neji-niisan and dragged away.

* * *

_15 minutes later..._

"I'll leave Hinata-sama in your care then...bring her back before her curfew..." Neji-niisan said as he turned and went home.

He left us in awkward silence.

_If I was Komo, then I'd say that this is all very confusing..._

Uzumaki-san scratched the back of his head and said with a nervous grin, "So...you want to get something to eat?"

I nodded my head and he unexpectedly grabbed my hand and said with a smile, "Come on, we're gonna get some of the best ramen in the world!"

Before I could ask what in the world ramen was, he sort of dragged me to a food stand a couple of blocks away.

While he was dragging me there though, I couldn't help but notice the warmth in his hand...and my cheeks.

The white cat seemed to have followed.

When we sat down in the stools, a brown-haired waitress came and was surprised to see us...or me...

"Naruto...when did you get a girlfriend?" the waitress said.

My cheeks instantly was colored by neon red, Uzumaki-san just sputtered out, "G-girlfriend, n-n-n-n-n-no Ayame-chan she's Hina-ch-chan, remember?"

"Hina-chan?" the waitress said and stared at me, then she exclaimed, "Oh Hinata! I haven't seen you in a while, you sure became a looker!"

I stared questionably at the waitress and wondered what she meant by looker and how did she know me. **(a/n: Hinata has no idea that looks matter and doesn't think perverted things.)**

"Hey are you al-" but the waitress was cut off by Uzumaki's whispering to her.

She got a defeated look and said to us, "So can I take your orders now?"

"MISO!!!" Uzumaki-san shouted.

"M-me too..." I mumbled.

....

"So why did Hina-chan run away?" he said with a grin.

...

Who was that pink monster?

?

The pink girl

T-Tayuy-ya-san...

The white cat meowed.

* * *

After all those shitty bastards lost sight of me, I went back to the dango shop.

But it was closed...

Seems like I forgot that Haru closes right after I beat someone up...except if there are alot of customers.

I started walking home after glaring at the closed dango shop for several minutes.

Half way there, humidness increases, clouds thunder, droplets of rain drip down.

The atmosphere got heavy, veins pulsed wildly, and one pissed off pink lady started screeching like crazy and cussing her head off.

Soon, the stage where I start moping started...

_"I got the worst frecking luck in the whole world..." _I thought/moped as I slouched with my arms and head hung down.

After a couple of paces, I stopped, and stared at my reflection in the puddles below.

I could see wet hair clinging to my face, drenched clothes sticking to my moist skin.

I looked horrible.

I closed my eyes and glanced at my reflection one more time, and looked toward the sky.

The rain poured on me.

I stood there for...I don't know, probably what felt-like a hour.

Then, it stopped.

I glanced toward the sky again and just stared.

The clouds were still there, thunder still rolling, but only it was getting brighter by the second.

My lips curled upward a bit.

I started walking again for a bit until I realized that my clothes were see-through now because of all the freaking rain!!

* * *

I didn't even notice that it rained, I guess time flies by whenever I'm with Hina-chan.

Now only if she remembers me....

But at least she still has that very cute face of hers, and her adorable smile.

And- ...............

Anyway, after trying to talk to her and eating ramen, she said she wanted to go home...badly.

I offered to walk her home, but she said she was just fine...

I'm beginning to think that she's avoiding me...

_sigh..._

I started walking back to my apartment with the white cat...and I started thinking about more Hina-chan.

_Hina-chan probably just has slight amnesia, I bet she'll remember me by tomorrow._

_'But what if she doesn't?' _Was the question that haunted me the past day.

_sigh..._

_At home..._

I stepped into my apartment and slumped into my couch.

I looked up at the ceiling.

Hina-chan was the one that filled up my mind constantly for these past three years.

Hina-chan...Hina-chan...Hina-chan......

I couldn't help but think about her...she was my first friend, and still is...probably...

_sigh..._

"You hooked up quite a yummy looking girl." said the white cat followed me home.

With my face colored crimson, I shouted, "What the hell are you-"

..................

WHO THE-

* * *

_Tayuya's POV_

"-HELL ARE YOU!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", I shouted at my broken clock that was bandaging itself up.

* * *

**(an): **Yes I'm done with this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The truth is, I could have posted this chapter ages ago... sorry...........

**Applesauce is OUT!!!**


End file.
